Cal Lowell
Cal, a character from the ''Nightbound'' book, is a werewolf and a piano player. He’s also one of your love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 3, and he asks you to help find his younger brother in return for the Hunter's Sage. Appearance Cal has long wavy brown hair, reaching his shoulders, brown eyes and a tan complexion. He has light stubble on his face and tuft chest hair. He wears a red button up with a black blazer with a gold pin on his lapel. He is described to have a large frame in Chapter 4. In Bloodbound, Book 2, Chapter 4, it is noted that he weighs 800 pounds in werewolf form. Nik previously mentioned that werewolves have dense mass due to supernatural-physics. Personality He comes across as kind and helpful, wanting to find his brother and agreeing to supply you and Nik with Hunter's Sage in exchange for your help. He also shows a protective side when it comes to his younger brother Donny, who amassed a gambling debt that can only be paid by dueling with a minotaur. In response, Cal knocked Donny unconscious so he could fight the minotaur and prevent his brother from hurting himself further. His insecurity is that he will never be half the man that his dad was (even though he knows his dad was not a good guy). Compared to his dad, he feels that he is worthless, a waste of a wolf. He feels this worthlessness in his bones. He says the whole "hyper-aggressive alpha-male" thing never worked for him. Chapters [[:Category:Nightbound|'Series']]/[[Nightbound|'Book']]: Nightbound * Chapter 3: A Den of Wolves * Chapter 4: In the Lair of Luxury * Chapter 5: Into the Bayou * Chapter 6: Descent into Darkness * Chapter 7: Secrets of the Blood * Chapter 8: The Veil of Time * Chapter 9: The Price of Prophecy * Chapter 10: What Lies Beyond * Chapter 11: Inside the Spires * Chapter 12: Family Affairs * Chapter 13: The Jealous Boy * Chapter 14: Into Darkness * Chapter 15: Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler * Chapter 16: What Comes After Bloodbound Book 2 * Chapter 3: The Collector * Chapter 4: The Collected Relationships Your Character You first meet Cal to go find Hunter's Sage with Nik. You help him find his brother and in a premium scene, you can find more about his relationship with his brother and his mother. You can dance with him in Chapter 4. In Chapter 5, after the fight, you have the option to tend to his wounds while Nik is changing out of his dress clothes. When you three are summoned to Kristof's, Cal protects you during the bloodwraith attack. In Chapter 9, if you decide to spend the night with him (premium scene), he tells you that he had committed your scent to his memory from your first meeting, in a thoroughly non-creepy way. Donny Donny is his younger brother. In Chapter 4, Cal decides to take his place in a fight against a minotaur. Kristof Jensen Kristof is Cal's Alpha. Kristof calls Cal a "runt" and refers to Donny and his brothers as "runts" too. Kristof is initially mad at him for fighting without permission, but changes his mind when you and Nik tell him more about the fight. In Bloodbound, Book 2, Kristof had sent Cal to get the skull of Noktos, an artifact deeply important to the pack. However, it was only a rumor used to lure Cal (or any unsuspecting werewolf) into a trap. Cal spent days there and was eventually freed by Your Character (Bloodbound) and her friends. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting': Cal is a werewolf by blood and can transform into a werewolf. As a werewolf, his strength, sense of smell, and healing increases which is complimented by Adrian Raines that he is a formidable fighter. *'Superhuman Strength': Cal is strong in both his werewolf and human forms. When compared to the strength of a vampire, they are evenly matched. This is demonstrated in a premium scene in Bloodbound, Book 2, where he arm-wrestles Jax Matsuo. It is only when Lily Spencer distracts him that Jax wins. *'Superhuman Speed': Cal is fast enough to overwhelm Mr. Khlempf in combat before he had a chance. *'Superhuman Healing': Cal is able to heal fast. His body is able to tolerate heavy intakes of alcohol to survive a stab wound. Weaknesses *'Silver': If Cal is exposed to silver, it bothers him making him wild and weak. Gallery Other Looks Cal lowell.png|Suit Cal Lowell Full View.jpg|Full View of Suit Cal Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Cal Werewolf Form.jpg|Werewolf Form Cal Werewolf Form Full View.jpg|Full View of Werewolf Form Cal Casual.jpg|Casual Outfit Cal Casual Outfit.PNG|Full View of Casual Outfit Cal Underwear Full View.png|Underwear Miscellaneous Cal cameo appearance in BB2.PNG|Cal's cameo appearance in BB2 Ch.4 Cal werewolf form in BB2 .PNG|Wolf Form in BB2 Ch.4 NBCh.14 Cal’s eye color confirmation.PNG|Eye color confirmed in Ch.14 premium scene Trivia * * He plays piano and is a wood carver. * He writes songs for his mother, who was also a werewolf and died when he was very young. * He lives in the Bywater neighborhood of New Orleans. * His bedroom is kept clean and orderly; he says he likes the peace, after being surrounded by Pack chaos all day. * He owns a cologne with a greener woody smell. He mentions that he likes the outdoors smell. It reminds him of being the wolf and of freedom. * He tends to not make any promises he can’t keep. * In Chapter 8, he mentioned that he doesn’t take well to water in wolf form. * The name Cal is of Latin origin and means "little bald one". It's a short version of the name Calvin. ** The surname Lowell is of French origin and means "young wolf". * He makes cameo appearances in Chapters 3 and 4 of Bloodbound, Book 2. ** In Bloodbound 2, Chapter 4, he mentions that sometimes he has bad cravings for raw meat and it doesn’t make him sick to eat it. ** In Nightbound, Chapter 3, he mentions that he had "just gotten back from a trip to Vegas" about 2 to 3 days before his brother disappeared. Donny says Cal was gone for a week. * His facial resemblance favors actor/comedian Russell Brand. * At the end of Chapter 16, it is revealed that he has left the pack. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Werewolves